


The Language of Norway's Nation

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fighting As Foreplay, Human Names Used, M/M, and well it's kind of just the foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway is confusing and cold to most Nations, but he knows Denmark well enough to know what he wants out of him, and to expect him to know what Norway wants in return.<br/>Calling him his boyfriend to another Nation is not on the list, and Denmark really only recognizes one kind of objection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Norway's Nation

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically an attempt to write fluff.  
> I have a weird definition of fluff.
> 
> (For those wondering:  
> Børre = Norge = Norway  
> Tarben = Danmark = Denmark  
> Berwald = Sverige = Sweden  
> Emil = Iceland.)
> 
> Yes, I realize there are other "canon/fanon" names for them; I prefer mine for some.

The meeting was boring Børre to the point of absent-mindedness. He was hardly noticing what the actual point of the meeting had been to start with and had devolved to flipping through his social media on his phone, idly passing photos and commentary without much urge to comment on it.

The other half of his attention was noting the conversations going on near him, such as Emil talking to Hong Kong (again, did they do anything else during meetings? Surely Emil had some work) and Tarben laughing and joking with Gilbert. 

Laughing and joking and adding “God, last week I spent with my boyfriend, you know, Norge!”

Børre snorted and locked his phone, putting it on the table. “I don't remember agreeing to that status, Danmark.”

Tarben laughed at him. “The tone of your voice last night suggested otherwise.”

He studied his nails. “It's considered polite to ask.”

“Okay, so do you want to be my boyfriend now?”

Børre got up from the table and started to walk out of the meeting. Tarben cursed and jogged up to join him. Børre smirked and turned, kicking Tarben in the stomach. Tarben caught his foot and twisted, throwing him off balance. Børre fell and then jerked his foot free, coming back up to his feet with a growl.

“Excuse you,” Børre said. “That was rude.”

“I'm very sorry.” Tarben grinned. “Let me make it up to you?”

“Exactly what are you going to do to do that?”

Tarben sidled closer, hands held out at his sides, and Børre tensed his mouth and quickly punched him in the solar plexus. Tarben coughed and groaned, punching him in the side of the head and then grabbing his shoulder. Børre cursed and dropped, pulling Tarben overtop of him and then rolling to put him beneath him. He brought his hand back to punch him in the face, only to have his arm seized by someone's massive fist. 

Børre turned. “Yes, Sverige?”

Berwald glared. “I don't care if you're flirting or fighting, but do it outside the meeting please.” 

Børre tugged his arm free with a scowl. “We were having a discussion.”

Berwald didn't need to answer. Børre considered staying on top of Tarben, but it would likely result in things getting more explicit than the rest of the meeting wished to see so he got up and brushed off his pants. He tugged his shirt back into line and finger-combed his hair out as Tarben got up and immediatey ruffled his hair up again.

Børre punched him in the face and this time he connected. He shook his fist out and stalked out of the meeting. Tarben took a minute to follow him and Børre glared at him with his hands on his hips.

“What took you?”

“Berwald was worried again.”

“Again? Hasn't he seen this often enough to get used to it?”

“Hey, sometimes I can't even tell if you're flirting or not until you get on top of me and I feel, you know.” Tarben stepped up and groped his groin and the erection beneath his pants. Børre glowered at him and grabbed Tarben's tie to pull his face down to where he could kiss him.

Tarben stumbled happily up against him and kissed back, pushing him into the wall with his hand still stroking his groin. Børre slid his leg around Tarben's and pulled harder at his tie, getting a soft groan against his mouth.

“I'm glad you're pulling this direction this time,” Tarben panted, slipping into Danish as his arousal fried his brain. “I can still breathe.”

“I can fix that.” Børre brought his other hand up to grab the lower end of his tie and slide the knot up to the small of his throat. “Are you asking me to?”

“Don't want Berwald interrupting us again.”

He leaned down and kissed him again before Børre could respond. Tarben's hand unfastened his pants and slipped inside, groping him closer to his skin and teasing Børre into jerking into his hand. He thought about mentioning they should move further away from the meeting room to do this, but he didn't want to stop kissing him and he didn't want his hand to leave.

The indecision ended abruptly as he heard the door open. He groaned and stood up straighter, pushing Tarben's hand off to quickly fasten his pants again. Tarben waited until Børre was finished striaghtening up to turn and scowl at the company.

“So is the meeting over?” Tarben asked.

“Yes. Were you two...?” Alfred started.

Børre shook out his shirt and started walking away, his hands tucking into his pockets and uncomfortably aware of how his face likely looked – flushed and blushing and his lips red and swollen from Tarben's enthusiasm.

It was another minute or two before Tarben joined him again, sliding an arm around his shoulders as they started down the hallway. There was a comfortable silence, and then Tarben spoke up.

“Are you going back to your hotel room?”

“Yes,” Børre said.

“Can I join you?”

Børre ducked his head and smiled. “Can I stop you?”

“Yes.”

“And if I don't want to?”

“Then we're gonna have a good wrestle on your bed.”

“Then I think you can follow me, yes,” Børre lifted his face once it was schooled to indifference again. “Although I don't promise what will happen once we're there.”

Tarben smiled, the little edge of caution on his face making Børre's breath hitch with anticipation.

There was a reason he'd never started to hate him and his stupid theatrics.


End file.
